First Impressions
by KiraStorm
Summary: Nico's misadventures at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital
1. Chapter 1 The Wink

"Ok, what did you do to the poor guy." Link asked as he lounged against the door frame to the Fellows' lounge.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he replied coyly.

"The intern and before you ask which, let me remind you. There was only ONE ."

Nico shrugged, "I have no idea, what you're talking about..."

"Nico!"

"What!! He was distracting" Nico defended, "I just told him to back the hell off, he was all but on top of me!"

"You need a date," Link diagnosed.

"You need a date." Nico countered as he tyed his laces.

"I'm not the social recluse," Link suggested, "You need a date."

"Wharever, man."

"Come on, man! You've been in Seattle two weeks! And you haven't bothered to go out for a drink let alone dinner."

"Its my Fellowship year!"

"Yeah? Still, you have to maintain your 'tools of the trade. Can't let'em get rusty."

"LINK!"

"People get irritable when their 'tools' get rusty!" He continued unabashed, "I know a bar everybody here goes to,"

"No-"

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!

They checked their pagers, "looks like we have a patient this morning."

"Thank God," Nico muttered under his breath. "What's their stat?"

"Trauma, so-"

"So, assume, critical until further notice." Nico finished as they headed for the elevator.

Six Hours Later

"Ha, that was funny, the intern dropped the basin." Link roared, "What? Was he so dazzeled by my technique, he was shocked numb!" Nico rolled his eyes.

"I think it had more to with me, Link." Nico snickered. "He couldn't see what you and the trauma Doc were doing, he got muscled back."

"Then what happened, Mr. I-saw-everything." Link smirked, "I may have flirted with him a little."

"You won't go to a bar but an ER, thats a different story, man." Link rolled his eyes. "What did you do? What could you have done he was on the other side of the room?"

"I may have winked at him..." Nico said, not quite meeting his mentor's eyes.

"Winked?" Link repeated with a grin.

"Bite me!" He snapped flushing a a hot pink.

In a tuanting sing song voice, Link chimed, "No, thanks, I'll leave that all to Schmidt." He grinned before turning away to leave his fellow to follow along in his wake. "I'm sure, he'd like it." He called over his shoulder.

Leaving a red-face Nico to stalk behind him, silently contemplating his immanent demise.


	2. Chapter2 Wingman

"What was that?" Link asked as Nico came back to their table.

"What was what?" He tried to play off innocently.

"I saw you talking to that Intern from the car accident case yesterday." Link clarified, knowing he didn't have to though, Nico knew exactly what he ment.

"I was just being polite." Nico defended, "He had a rough day, I wanted to make sure he was ok."

"Whatever let's you sleep at night." Link rolled his eye to emphasize, he didn't believe a word Nico was saying.

"Try to a better wingman, please!" Nico huffed out annoyed, that just as he was introducing himself, Link just had to flag him down! "I barely managed to get his name.

"Well, I wanted my beer. Speaking of which; where is it?"

"Levi is drinking it." Nico said looking over the crowded bar. At the group of female interns sitting at the bar top.

"Dammit, Nico!" Link snapped, "That was my beer!"

"I'll get you another one in a minute," Nico clipped back, as he watched Levi talk with with the women and wished it was him with Levi. "What do you know about him?" He nodded in Levi's direction.

"Nothing nice, I can say that for sure." Link said, "You really like him?"

"Yeah, he's cute, and really nerdy, just my type. What do you mean nothing nice?"

"He's a major clutz, been known to drop things."

"He is an intern, I'd be even more impressed if he didn't."

"You have a major thing for him!" Link gestured pointly with his empty beer bottle at Nico.

"When did you become a gossip girl?" Nico teased back.

"When did you become a 'intern chaser'?" Link mocked his fellow.

"Intern Chaser? Really? Never heard that one, Atticus!" Nico shot back, "I'm not an attending, I am not his boss. I'm a student like him, I'm -

"What an upper classmen?" Link cut in.

"Yes, exactly, I'm not gonna be his teacher." Nico gushed.

"Sure..." Link rolled his eyes. Knowing that whatever was pulling at his foolish friend was more than likely to roll over into their work relationship. "Just don't let me catch you doing the matress mumbo."

"The what?"

"The romper roo.

"Um?"

"The vertical tango."

"Um, Link?"

"Tare up the sheets!"

"I get it!" Nico rolled his eyes, fearing that Link would continue his litany of alternative phrases. "Don't let you catch him and I in any sensitive positions."

"Yes, I don't need to know about you sowing your wild oats!"

"Please, stop!" Nico tried to sound serious, "I'll be descret if you would please stop with the slang!"

"And you'll get me another beer?" Link weedled. Nico rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I was hoping for a beer instead!" Link countered, "but I'll take what i can get, since You might give him my next beer as well."

"Deal!" Nico scampered out of his seat to seek refuge at the still crowded bar top...and on the opposite side from Levi and the othe interns. Just because if given the chance he'd most likely end up owing Link two beers.


End file.
